Winds of Change
by Xykonmenace
Summary: Rand, Mat and Perrin experience...changes as they stay in Fal Dara. Lemony. Set before the Great Hunt, but may change.


**Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time and all characters and concepts do not belong to me**

**This is set before the Great Hunt**

Rand shifted in his bed in Fal Dara. The nights were still cold even though the winter the Dark One had cast the nations into was already gone and spring had come. He glanced at the two empty beds that were in the room as well. Perrin and Mat were still downstairs, gambling and telling stories with the guards of the keep.

That was not all they had been doing, thought Rand smugly.

_At__least__they__'__re__having__fun_, thought Rand. He had practiced with Lan earlier, the Warder beating him as usual, but this time Rand had disarmed him once. Lan took this as a sign of improvement and dismissing him early. The Warder left to meet with Moiraine while Rand had went down to the bathing pools, too tired and too sore to care if anyone else was there.

When he had reached the bathing pool, he stripped naked, folded his clothes neatly and silently slipped into the water. It felt kind of warm today, perhaps a little heated. The pool was surprisingly empty of people. Rand thought he might just have enough time to release himself a little.

Slowly, the ache that had plagued his body lifted and he felt drowsy. He swam to a far corner then rested there, his entire body submerged except for his head. Peace.

A splash and suppressed laughter woke Rand. He submerged completely, his eyes raking the pool for the new comers. He lifted his head so that his eyes were above the water. What he saw made him sink like a stone in shock.

Perrin was naked, his broad and muscular body gleaming with sweat and water that was trickling down his hairy chest. He was setting on the edge of the pool, his legs and thighs in the water. What had made Rand balk was what was between his legs. He had seen Perrin's manhood before, in all its thick seven and a half inches of glory, it was hard not too when you grew up in the Two Rivers. They had often masturbated together, along with Mat, when they saw a girl kneeling to fetch something from the ground, the hint of a bosom from a pretty girl. That was not the problem.

The problem now was that Mat was licking the tip of Perrin's penis with relish. The boy was in the pool completely, Perrin's thighs on his shoulders, his mouth wrapped around his friends cock. Perrin had his eyes closed with pleasure, his mouth open. "Light, Mat, when did you learn how to do this?" Perrin asked. He ran his hand through the boy's hair. Mat looked up at him naughtily before pumping Perrin's shaft with his hand. He then licked the slit of Perrin's dick.

"You really wan to know?" he said coyly, and then he cupped Perrin's balls with his other hand then began massaging them, gently rolling the orbs between his fingers. He then jerked his head forward and fit both of them in his mouth, his tongue swirling around them before he spat them out. "Yes," Perrin moaned, "tell me."

Rand had been distracted then, because, involuntarily his own penis had become hard. He stopped himself from touching it, swearing silently for his weakness. He then heard what Mat was telling Perrin. Slowly, his own hand began pumping his now erect penis.

"When I was traveling with Rand," there was a pause as Mat sucked on Perrin's balls, "I snuck out when he was sleeping to…have fun with men." Perrin moaned a little more. "What did you do to them?" he asked Mat. He had seized Mat's head with his hands and was pressing it to his crotch.

Mat began pumping his own erection under water. He then pulled Perrin into the pool. He pressed himself against the wolfbrother, their erections grinding against each other. Rand had to swim closer to hear what Mat was whispering to Perrin.

"I fucked them, hard, but sometimes I let them fuck me. God, my cock stuffing a man's ass is the best feeling. But," he stopped to bite Perrin's ear then lick it with his tongue, "I think you can give me more." Perrin whimpered with pleasure. He had seized both their stiff cocks and was pumping them with abandon.

"There was this time I fucked and sucked three other men. One was shoving his rock hard manhood in my mouth," Mat moaned a little as Perrin began nibbling on his neck, "And the other two were fucking my ass."

"At the same time?" Perrin asked, his golden eyes closed, spit dribbling down his chin as he spoke. Rand knew Perrin was about to cum. Perrin always asked questions before he cummed.

Mat looked at Perrin in the eyes, Kissing Perrin deeply between each word. "At. The. Same. Time."

"Light, Mat! LIGHT!" Perrin screamed as he climaxed. Mat moaned loudly as well when he cummed, too. Their white semen floated around them in small pools. Mat caught some with his fingers then licked them. He kissed Perrin deeply, the white liquid connecting them. Perrin licked his lips and smiled. He caught more of their semen with his hand then offered it Mat. Mat licked the white substance off each finger before kissing Perrin, their semen still being passed between their lips.

They scrubbed a little more before leaving.

Rand had not realized at the time, but he had been masturbating the whole time. He only realized it when he came, waves of pleasure wracking his body. He caught some of his own cum, too and licked it off his hand. _This__is__a__taste__I__could__live__with_, he had thought. He masturbated one more time before leaving the pool, his head filled with thoughts of the other _ta__'__veren_.

Rand grew hard just thinking of it. And now he was alone in their bedroom. He rose and made sure the door was closed before removing his shirt and breeches. He massaged his erection through his smallclothes, his eight inch penis straining to be free from the material. He eased it out, letting it savor the cold air. He palmed the head then lubricated it with some spit. He began pumping it, his tightened fist going up and down on the swollen shaft.

_Light!__If__anyone__came__in_, he thought, but all thought of anything other than releasing a stream of thick, hot semen was banished.

Then something Mat had said earlier came to him. He reached down with his left hand then began to probe his asshole. He was so tight. He began probing deeper, trying to find something. He gave up after a while but was still pumping himself.

Sweat had begun to cover his entire body when he finally came. He covered his stomach and chest in thick stringy strands of his seed. He rubbed them into his skin like a lotion, massaging his nipples as he did so.

Smelling like cum, still naked, Rand slept, a smile on his face and nude men in his dreams.


End file.
